nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Commotion
A story arc involving many different characters, many unrelated plots, and crazy twists. Characters Male *Sol Wrong - Sets out to make a name for himself by becoming the anti-hero, but he sadly has bad luck. Reference Guilty Gear *Andy Toast - Womanizer and heavy drinker. Reference to Cowboy Beebop. He later forms a criminal duo with Wenday called "Stardust Romance". *Rollo - Crazy Terrorist --- referece : Earl taylor, rollo is another word for earl *Dune Pussyfoot - Coward, often mistaken for a sex offender. *Jin Battler - Realist *Tony Chopper - Butcher, Serial Murderer -----reference: one piece *Fishing Buddy - an enigmatic, world renown fighter, he is a master in the art of Fishing Pole Swordsmanship. *Bagtharis the Alebringer - legendary make of Vaneras Ale. *Joshua Piane - Police Chief *Cheat - A waiter at the Plum and Glory, he has a one-sided rivalry with Top and seeks to find ways to take the top waiter spot. *Peddy - A waiter at the Plum and Glory, he speaks like a pedophile *Top - the top waiter at the Plum and Glory Female *Dizzy Sparks -Self-Proclaimed explorer, she has a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.--------------Reference Guilty Gear *Lucky Wager - Anythng but. *Wendy Daft - Loves cosplaying, drags Andy along whenever she does. She later forms a criminal duo with Andy called "Stardust Romance". *Eva Ohara - obsessive and manipulative.-------------------------- Reference to Umineko no Naku Koro and Bakemonogatari *Lasty Rust - *Lax - a waitress at the Plum and Glory, she likes Cheat and tries to constantly drug him. Misc *Fluffy - A giant bear that can talk, but usually growls. He is often the decision maker of the group. *Blacktail - a black tailed, flop eared rabbit. Timeline *Police Chief Joshua debriefs his men about Rollo, a dangerous terrorist, who picks the strangest targets, a rookie asks him, "How so?" *Andy is drinking at a corner table with a few ladies around him, he begins to flirt with one of them, but manages to dodge an incoming knife. * Stories Wendy Daft likes 'Fluffy' Bears and Candy Battler's mind battle with Rollo, can he convince him he doesn't really exist? Dune finds himself Pussyfooting away from an Earl Lasty's relationships usually end with Rust Lucky makes her biggest Wager Sol Wrong finds that life isn't so glorious for the "bad" guy Andy toasts one too many when wooing the ladies Rollo's plans for world domination foiled because he got on the Wrong train A very Daft Christmas Chopping with Tony Tony finds himself on the run from the law after chopping one too many people. He makes his way into a forest, and is able to jump onto a train, pretending to sell chopped wood. He finds himself in a train full of strange people and his chopping arm starts twitching... Gone fishing with my Fishing Buddy Rollo decides he needs a vacation after the recent train incident, he travels to Carp Town, a relaxing haven for outlaws. There he meets and befriends someone with a knack for fishing. Notes *Reference to Baccano. Category:Story Arc